


Delavian Chocolate

by MxDavery (RainbowSlushee)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alien Biology, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Grinding, M/M, Needy Julian, Oral Sex, Virgin!Julian, like a lot of it okay, not as PWP as planned, they do the do in a bed not meant for two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:58:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9141940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowSlushee/pseuds/MxDavery
Summary: The day after saving Odo and Garak from the Gamma Quadrant, Julian finds himself wandering through the Promenade. He ends up outside Garak's destroyed shop and accompanies him on his walk to his private quarters, where the previous days events stir up emotions and lands them both in Garak's (too-small) bed.Takes place at the end of "The Die Is Cast", picking up from when Odo speaks with Garak at his shop.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Titles suck, summaries suck, I suck.
> 
> Look at me pushing it to the last freaking second! Here be my Star Trek Secret Santa gift for [spirkospockoallonarocko](spirkospockoallonarocko.tumblr.com) on tumblr who asked for Julian x Garak smut and got...THIS. Frick. I hope I haven't disappointed!
> 
> I suppose this is when I'm supposed to apologize to my mother for the sins that I have secretly committed while in her company, except there's no shame in smut, and when I learned what my giftee wanted I yelled "MOM! I'm gonna be writing a fanfic! And it's gonna be smut!" so she knew exactly what I was doing. Has dubbed me Smutalicious. It's all good.
> 
> Actually, this is probably the first -proper- fanfic I've ever written, all things considered - I wrote a few 'things' back when I was 14 or 15, but I wouldn't dare call them acceptable fics. You're your own worst critic, and all that. I've also come to the conclusion that drabbles are an ART FORM, and the ability to write short, completed works is a gift bestowed upon those considered worthy by the deities themselves, and one which I have not been blessed to receive. A most concerning revelation as I've got a list of fic ideas that keeps growing. Seriously. I actually cut chunks out of this to be made into its own fic because it ended up with too much needless plot and it was ridiculous. More ridiculous than it already is. If you can believe it.
> 
> There may be some out-of-character moments, especially with Julian, but apparently I wandered down the eager, virginal, and deprived route with him, complete with far too much lip chewing, and didn't realize it until it was too late. Whoops. Let's just pretend that it's a hidden side of him that he only shows Garak. Whose self-restraint went out the window right quick. Out-of-character? Probably not. It's Julian. His masks never have a chance around Julian. He also really likes terms of endearment, so there's a lot of that.
> 
> Most of the Cardassian anatomy (which I put my own spin on) was taken from [tinsnip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinsnip), and the details and terminology can be found [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1719479), though Garak explains a lot of it and there will be translations in the end notes. And the significance of the forehead touches was not born from the (terrifying) depths of my mind, but my brain is currently backfiring and I'll have to track down who it was that actually came up with it. Because it lodged itself so deeply in my psyche that I had to remind myself that it wasn't canon. Ahem.
> 
> All mistakes are mine. I didn't get a chance to read it through from beginning to end due to me needing to have it posted before the end of the day, but I'll be going back and doing that as soon as I can and hopefully I'll catch any mistakes then.
> 
> This has been an exhaustion-induced ramble brought to you by sleep disorders and a lack of food. Good day.

Julian casually strolls through the main level of the Promenade, enjoying the silence provided by the late hour. It had been a busy day consisting of the typical steady flow of patients needing minor treatments, but with the addition of a report needed by Starfleet regarding the volunteer mission undertaken, against orders, to rescue Odo - and Garak! - from the Gamma Quadrant. The doctor lets his mind wander, thinking back on the events of the day before, and wondering how much of a real threat the Dominion will be if the Founders were able to take out both the Obsidian Order and the Tal Shiar in one, perfectly planned out move.

 

As Julian's legs carry him in the direction of the empty Replimat, he hears the murmurings of a distant voice, and moves toward it. As he passes through the Replimat one voice becomes two, and he sees Odo standing in front of Garak's destroyed shop. Julian slows his steps, not wanting to interrupt, but Odo soon turns on his heel and begins walking in the doctors direction.

 

"Doctor Bashir," the constable says in greeting with a slight nod of his head.

 

"Odo," Julian returns, passing Odo as he presumably makes his way back to his security office. Julian approaches the open doorway of Garak's Clothiers and wrinkles his nose as he breathes in the smell of charred cloth and smoke. He peers into the shop, eyes needing a moment to adjust to the darkness, and he locates Garak near the back of the room. He's staring off to his right with a look of troubled confusion on his face, and Julian wonders briefly what he and Odo had been talking about before he clears his throat softly. "Garak?" Julian's voice seems ridiculously loud in the stillness that surrounds them, and, to his surprise, Garak startles at the sound. He recovers quickly, however, and graces Julian with one of his infamously mischievous smiles.

 

"Doctor! What a pleasant surprise," the tailor says, weaving his way toward his most recent guest. "I do hope you're not here looking for those pants you'd asked for, I'm afraid I haven't quite finished tidying up just yet."

 

"Well it definitely does need a good tidying in here. It looks like a bomb's gone off!" He gets a deep chuckle in response and Julian smiles as Garak reaches his side.

 

"It's difficult to find competent workers these days," the Cardassian laments seriously, "the man responsible should be fired immediately."

 

"Oh, yes, I agree completely," Julian matches the other mans seriousness for approximately two seconds before breaking into a toothy grin.

 

"So tell me, my dear, what brings you over to my little slice of the Promenade?" Garak asks, playful smirk firmly back in place.

 

"Honestly? I sort of just... wandered over here," Julian says. "I was stuck in my head a bit and had no where I needed to be. And now here I am."

 

"Indeed you are," Garak leers. "Care to keep a simple tailor company on his walk back to his quarters? Can't have you wandering around the empty Promenade all night, now can we?"

 

"No, I suppose not," Julian says. "Besides, you've just recently survived an attempt on your life. It would be irresponsible for me, as a Starfleet Officer, to let you travel through dark and empty corridors without some sort of bodyguard. Simple tailor that you are."

 

"Too true, my dear," Garak says as he exits his shop. "Now come along, doctor, before the smell of melted plastic becomes too much for my delicate stomach."

 

Julian hurries to follow the older man as he glides towards the nearest crossover bridge. Their pace is slow and leisurely, and they travel in comfortable silence until they reach the Habitat Ring. Julian voices the question that had been prodding at his mind since he first spotted the constable outside of Garak's shop. "So, what were you and Odo talking about?"

 

"I've been invited to breakfast," Garak says, eyebrow ridges rising.

 

"Breakfast? With Odo?"

 

"The one and only," the other man confirms. "Between lunch and the occasional breakfast with you, and now breakfast with Odo, I fear I may never again enjoy a meal in solitude. A most concerning turn of events, I assure you."

 

"People beginning to like you and wanting to spend time with you," the doctor rolls his eyes playfully. "Oh the horror."

 

"It is certainly unnerving, doctor. I do wish you'd take this seriously," Garak sniffs and barely contains a smile.

 

Julian smiles and shakes his head, the two men falling silent once more. Garak unconsciously brushes a hand against the left side of his face, lightly tracing the ridges around his eye, and Julian frowns in concern. "It isn't still hurting, is it?" he asks, trying to get a better look at the other mans face.

 

Garak pulls his hand away as if burned and gives his head a slow shake, lips forming a gentle smile. "No, no, not at all," he says, smile deepening for a moment, "and I can't really complain. It could have been far worse."

 

Julian hums softly, steps slowing ever so slightly as he continues to look over the area of skin that had been so badly bruised the day before. "You said it saved your life?" Julian asks and Garak gives a hum of confirmation. "Well I don't know who did it, or why, but I'm glad they did."

 

Garak's smile turns into a smirk for a moment, eyes crinkling as he peers at Julian in a sideways glance. "I'll be sure to let the constable know," he says, lips pursing in amusement as Julian's brow furrows in confusion.

 

"Odo?"

 

Garak's lips break into a grin and he gives Julian a wink. Their conversation pauses briefly as Julian tries to piece together a story with far too few details, and Garak slows their pace a little more, enjoying the comfortable atmosphere.

 

"So, tell me, my dear doctor," he says, breaking the silence and regaining Julian's attention, "are you free tomorrow evening? I was thinking dinner at Quark's. Or perhaps the Klingon Restaurant, if you'd prefer. My treat, of course."

 

Julian's head tilts sideways as Garak breaks eye contact. "Dinner?"

 

"Yes. I know it's deviating from our usual arrangement," the tailor explains, purposely staring ahead, "but I'm afraid I owe you a proper meal, and not one where you have to rush off to work."

 

Julian's brows furrow in confusion. "Owe me?" he asks, "What for?"

 

"For missing our weekly lunch date, of course," Garak explains, as if it should be obvious. "It was terribly rude of me."

 

Julian's nose wrinkles in amusement, laugh lines deepening around his eyes, as he regards the other man. "You weren't even on the station, Garak, it hardly counts."

 

"But I still missed it," Garak points out.

 

"Fine," Julian huffs, rolling his eyes, "But you really don't have to, you know. I'm sure it was a pleasant reprieve to not have had to listen to my babblings for once about the latest tennis racket, or some form of 'tedious and predictable' human literature. I know how I can get about my interests, and you're the only one willing to humor me for at least a little while, so you tend to be my only outlet. It was probably a nice change of pace."

 

"If it was a choice between lunch with you and Julius Caesar, and drinks with Enabran Tain," the older man begins, pausing for a brief moment in reflection, "well, it's not much of a choice."

 

"I suppose," Julian nods and the two men lapse into a comfortable silence once more. The silence continues for a few more minutes until they find themselves outside of Garak's quarters. "Well, it looks like we've arrived."

 

"So we have," Garak says, smirking. "I do thank you for accompanying me. No doubt a personal bodyguard worked to keep any potential assassins from emerging, and the company was certainly enjoyable."

 

"I'm glad to hear it," Julian says. "And to answer your question about dinner at Quark's-"

 

"Or the Klingon Restaurant," Garak cuts in. "Any restaurant, actually. Your choice entirely."

 

Julian smiles . "I'd love to join you for dinner at Quark's," he reassures, "or whichever restaurant I choose."

 

"Excellent!" Garak says with an unrestrained smile.

 

Julian smiles in return and takes a step back, preparing to make his way to his own quarters. "Have a good night, Garak, and I'll see you tomorrow."

 

The doctor turns to leave but is stopped by Garak's voice and a hand on his forearm. "One last thing before you go."

 

The tailor shoves his hand into a hidden pocket in his shirt, briefly making Julian wonder what else he might have concealed on him, before the hand reemerges holding something. Garak grabs one of his hands and he looks down as whatever had been retrieved is placed in his own palm. "Your Delavian Chocolates?" he asks loudly in surprise, voice echoing in the empty corridor and making him cringe.

 

" _Your_ Delavian Chocolates," Garak corrects, "I suppose I didn't need them more, after all."

 

Julian's breath hitches as he stares at the small rectangular box in his hand, the events of the previous day flooding his mind and causing his mind to rush through all of the what-ifs and could-have-beens. The silence that engulfs them is deafening, and Julian struggles to make sense of his thoughts. Garak waits patiently, partially lost in his own mind, and the two men spend a few long moments standing in contemplative silence, unseeing of the world around them.

 

Julian starts fidgeting with the chocolates in his hand, studying them intently. "Watching the Jem'Hadar closing in on the roundabout when we'd finally reached you," he says, voice barely above a whisper as he struggles to form words, "I was terrified. It all happened so fast, a few seconds at most but-" He swallows thickly and raises his eyes to meet Garak's before continuing. "You had no shields and I couldn't do anything but watch. I thought I was going to lose you."

 

Garak tries to smirk but it doesn't turn out quite right. "Oh you can't get rid of me that easily, my dear."

 

"Garak."

 

The older man glances down briefly before pinning Julian with his eyes. "To be honest, for once," Garak says, voice low and nearly inaudible, "there was a moment where I thought you were going to lose me, too. A few moments actually." He tries for a smile but it comes out more pained than anything. "I'm awfully glad you didn't, though. Lose me, that is. After all, who else would have been able to return your chocolates to you?"

 

A small clattering echoes through the corridor as the chocolates in question fall to the floor, Julian grabbing Garak by the sides of his face and wrenching him up into a bruising kiss. With the reflexes of a seasoned tailor, Garak only hesitates for a fraction of a second before grasping the younger mans hips in a near desperate grip. Julian's hands slide from Garak's face, scratching deliciously across his ears, before settling at the back of his head. He tilts his own head for a better angle and drags his nails against the base of Garak's skull, causing the Cardassian to inhale sharply through his nose and pull Julian tighter against his chest.

 

Things slow as Garak's lips part on an exhale, and Julian takes the opportunity to teasingly swipe his tongue inside the older mans mouth, tasting his lips and sharing his breath. Julian presses their lips together again, but this time he pushes his tongue into Garak's mouth. Their tongues slide together slowly and sensually, mouths opening further in order to deepen the kiss, and the doctor shudders at the feel of the other mans noticeably cooler mouth. The hands in Garak's hair tighten as Julian tries to press even closer, and his hips are squeezed almost painfully in return as a rumble emanates from the Cardassian's chest.

 

Time stands still as Julian breaks the kiss, lips barely touching and noses pressed side-to-side, as his hands slide from Garak's hair to his neck ridges. His fingertips lightly touch the exposed scales found there, and Garak's breath hitches. Julian softly squeezes the skin beneath his palms and smiles when the older man releases a nearly inaudible hiss. He settles more comfortably against Garak's chest, and sighs when he feels the tailors thumbs begin to rub circles into his hips.

 

"May I come in?" Julian asks softy, eyes closed and lips brushing Garak's as he speaks.

 

Garak exhales slowly, taking a moment to regain his composure before pulling his head back a few inches in order to see Julian's face properly. The younger mans eyes open slowly, staring into Garak's own from under heavy lids, and Garak's lips pull into a small smirk - one that's softer than what he usually gives the young doctor. "I'm not exactly an expert on Human courting, but I thought dinner was supposed to come first?" Garak teases, eyebrow ridges rising playfully.

 

Julian's eyes crinkle with his own smile and he casually draws a line across Garak's collarbone with a finger. "Well," he begins, finger trailing back and forth, "I'm sort of hoping that we would come first." Julian bites into his bottom lip in a failed attempt to keep from laughing while Garak purses his lips, resisting the urge to smile. The doctor lets out a snorting noise, anyways, made to sound louder in the quiet surrounding them, and drops his head to Garak's shoulder as his own shoulders begin to tremble with silent laughter.

 

Garak's roll slowly to stare at the ceiling briefly before he eases his head forward to press against Julian's head, lips brushing his hair when he speaks. "You truly are ridiculous, my dear Julian," he muses as the younger mans shoulders finally still.

 

"That isn't a 'no'," Julian points out, and it takes a moment for Garak's decidedly scrambled brain to understand what he is referring to.

 

When Garak does make the connection, he hums softly and begins to move backwards, walking himself and Julian closer towards the door to his personal quarters. He reaches one arm behind himself, blindly opening the door without letting go of the man still pressed against his chest. He pulls Julian with him as he moves them through the doorway, bodies swaying with each step, and Garak calls for lights at fifty percent brightness once the door slides shut.

 

The Cardassian hums again as Julian begins placing soft, barely-there kisses against the scales of one of his neck ridges, hand stroking the other in a gentle caress. The two men remain in the center of the silent room and Garak's eyes nearly close in relaxation as the doctor places kiss after kiss against his neck. He trails his hands from Julian's hips to the small of his back, stroking at the base of his spine through the material of his Starfleet uniform and enjoying the peace for a few moments before breaking the silence with a gentle voice. "You're sure about this, my dear?" Garak asks, speaking against the younger mans head.

 

Julian hums softly before dragging his teeth across one of the scales on Garak's neck, smiling to himself when the tailor lets out a long, drawn out hiss. He tilts his head to the side for better access and the doctor brings a hand around to play his fingertips across the scaling at the base of Garak's neck. "I'm sure," he finally says, immediately continuing the line of kisses he'd been pressing up and down the older mans neck.

 

Garak drags a hand up Julian's spine and grips the back of his neck, pulling him into a chaste, but firm, kiss. He pulls back after a few moments and runs his eyes over the other mans face, taking in kiss-swollen lips and lust-blown pupils. "We'll need to talk about this, my dear doctor," he rasps, ignoring the sound his own voice makes and moving his hand from Julian's neck to his lips as the younger man makes to protest. "Not now, obviously, but at some point we need to talk. Tomorrow perhaps."

 

Julian nods his head and Garak smiles, caressing the lips under his fingertips and gasping softly when the tip of the doctors tongue swipes against them. He places his hand at the back of Julian's neck again and pulls him into another kiss, immediately pressing his tongue into the other mans mouth. Julian moans softly while clutching at Garak's neck ridges, and he drops his mouth open when he hears a snarl come from the older man.

 

"What," Garak says roughly, breaking the kiss, "am I going to do with you?"

 

Julian smiles and playfully bumps his nose against Garak's. "I can think of something you could do," he says casually, fingering the collar of Garak's shirt. "I can think of a few things, actually."

 

"Cheeky," Garak murmurs, tugging at Julian's hair lightly.

 

Julian let's out a breathless laugh but it's swallowed by Garak's mouth and he moans as the older man nearly consumes him where he stands. He can do little more than cling to Garak as he plunders his mouth, tongues sliding together in an obscene dance. Garak secures his arm tighter around Julian's lower back, and it takes the doctor a few moments to realize that he's moving them towards the bed. They reach the side of the bed but go no further, lips still locked together and neither willing to break the kiss.

 

Julian runs his hands over Garak's neck ridges and moans deeply, delighting in the feeling of being squeezed and held tighter against the Cardassian in response. He tries to press even closer somehow and drags his fingers across the other mans chest, gasping when he realizes his hips are moving. Julian makes a keening sound in the back of his throat as his hips make small, jerky thrusts against Garak, and he flat out moans when the tailor pushes a thigh between his legs. He rides it for a few moments, breaking the kiss in order to take a breath of much needed air, and lets out a choked-off cry when he grinds his now aching groin against Garak's leg.

 

He forces his hips to slow as he trails a line of kisses up Garak's jaw, nibbling on his ear briefly before speaking. "I want to see you," he whispers, voice hoarse and unsteady. He drags his hands down Garak's sides and plays at the hem of his shirt.

 

Garak's pulls his arms from Julian and takes a step back, causing the younger man to whine in protest until he realizes that Garak's removing his shirt. He watches as the older man pulls down a hidden zip and unhooks a number of hidden clasps, once again making Julian wonder what else he may have hidden. The shirt is smoothly removed from his shoulders and carefully placed on the nearby side table. He turns back to face Julian, and the doctor openly stares at his newly bared torso. It's hard to say if the shiver that runs down the tailors back is from the chill of the room and the lack of shirt, or the look in Julian's eyes as he stares at the skin in front of him.

 

Julian bites at his lower lip and tries to smile, eyes wide and eager yet suddenly showing caution. He moves his hands to hover over Garak's chest, hesitating briefly before touching the skin there for the first time, and he gasps as his hands slowly drag down the scales and ridges in front of him. His movements are almost indecisive and he's almost too gentle when he brushes his fingertips against the skin above the Cardassian's groin spoon.

 

Garak's breath hitches but he covers it quickly, looking at Julian oddly. "Where'd all of that lovely confidence go, doctor?" he asks, grabbing Julian's hands and pressing his palms flat against his chest. "Not having regrets or second thoughts already, are you?"

 

Julian's head snaps up at the words and he shakes his head quickly. "No!" he blurts, the word coming out louder than he'd meant. "It's just- it's hard to be confident when you don't really know what you're doing." Julian's hands start moving again, gliding across Garak's chest in a soft caress.

 

Garak once again presses the younger mans hands more firmly against his skin, smiling when Julian finally takes the hint and begins dragging his hands more solidly across his body. He enjoys the touch for a few moments before regarding the doctor once more. "You certainly seemed to know what you were doing a few minutes ago."

 

"Yeah," Julian says, biting his lip again but continuing with his exploration of Garak's bared torso, "when we were kissing. I know kissing. Everything else, though?" His hands grow bolder as they move, sliding back and slowly trailing up his spine. "I mean, I know it all in theory, but there's a big difference between understanding what to do, and actually having experience."

 

Garak grabs Julian's arms, pinning them where they've ended up wrapped around his lower back, and gazes at him intently. "My dear," he says slowly, unconsciously rubbing his thumbs against Julian's arms, "are you telling me that you have no prior experience with being intimate with another person? What about all of your lady friends?"

 

Julian's nose wrinkles and he gives a half shrug in response. "Never got that far," he explains, a flush slowly creeping into his cheeks. "None of my relationships ever lasted long enough."

 

"You've never been touched," Garak speaks slowly, brushing his fingers up Julian's still-clothed arms, "by a lover? Never taken a lover to bed?"

 

"No."

 

Garak's fingers trail back down Julian's arms to where they're pressed against his hips, reaching back to grab his hands. He brings them around to hold in front of him and glances down at their joined hands, fingers caressing the younger mans knuckles. He gives Julian's hands a gentle squeeze before leveling him with an unreadable look. "You're virginal."

 

The words are spoken softly and they have Julian flushing darkly. "Sorry," he breathes out, biting into his lip almost painfully.

 

"Oh, dear heart," Garak soothes, voice gentle in a way Julian had never heard before, "why are you apologizing? You are allowing me to be the first to touch you like this, to see you at your most vulnerable." He lifts Julian's hands to his mouth and presses a firm kiss against the backs of his fingers. "I feel honored."

 

Julian rolls his eyes and huffs, carefully pulling his hands out of Garak's grasp. "It's not that important."

 

"Then why have you not yet taken a lover like this?" Garak asks, voice soft and but firm. "Surely you could have easily found someone passing through the station, looking for a night of pleasurable company?"

 

"I wanted it to mean something," Julian says with a shrug, a self-depreciating smile flashing across his face for a brief moment.

 

Garak steps forward and takes Julian's hands back into his, rubbing circles into his knuckles. "Sounds pretty important to me."

 

Julian looks at Garak for a few intense seconds before tilting his head down to press a lingering kiss to his lips. The kiss is gentle and slow, lips moving against each other for a minute before pulling back and doing it again. Julian lets go of Garak's hands in order to wrap his arms around his lovers body, and he pulls himself against the other mans chest. Julian spreads his hands across the his back, and sighs when he feels Garak's hands cradle his jaw.

 

He leans back after a few minutes, pulling Garak's bottom lip with his teeth as he does, and smiles at the hiss he gets in return. Julian presses one last kiss to the tailor lips before bringing his hands up to the zipper of his Starfleet uniform. As soon as he begins to pull it down, however, Garak's hands stop him and he looks at the man curiously.

 

"May I?" Garak asks, taking the zip between his fingers.

 

Julian nods and drops his hands as Garak pulls the zipper down his chest and stomach. The Cardassian presses his lips to Julian's as he eases the uniform from his shoulders and then swiftly drops to his knees to help remove his shoes. Garak places his shoes and socks to the side and grabs the uniform from where it had bunched around the mans hips, pulling the material down and away as Julian steps out of it. He rises to his feet once more and gives Julian a firmer kiss, nipping at his lips before gripping the doctors undershirt and smoothly pulling it up, leaving him in nothing but his briefs.

 

As soon as Julian is clear of his undershirt Garak attaches his lips to the side of his newly exposed neck, sucking hard and receiving a loud gasp from the other man. He runs his hands over the doctors body as he worries a hickey into his skin, delighting in the little hitching sounds he can hear.

 

Julian bites his lip to keep quiet but it doesn't work and his traitorous body releases a choked-off whine. His hand comes up to grip the base of Garak's skull, fingers scratching against the scaling found there, and he finds himself swallowing a moan. "It's a good thing my undershirt covers my neck, huh?" he mentions, tone casual but breathing uneven.

 

Garak's teeth bite into the mark he's making and Julian whimpers loudly, cheeks flushing in embarrassment. "Oh," Garak rumbles, scraping his teeth across the mark again, "I'd love to leave marks for others to see."

 

Julian's breath hitches at the thought and he drags Garak's head up for a short, desperate kiss, tongue forcing itself into his mouth to run across his teeth. He licks at the tailors tongue, coaxing it out, and he cuts off another moan as Garak angles his head for easier access. Julian runs his fingers across the older mans hips, teasing at the waistband of his trousers before breaking the kiss for much needed air. They pant into each others mouths and Julian smiles lazily as he flicks his tongue against Garak's lips.

 

Julian leans his head down to start pressing kisses against Garak's jaw as his fingers undo the button at the front of his trousers. He slowly kisses a line up his jaw, nipping as the man tilts his head for a better angle, but pauses when his fingers dip past his waistband. He pulls back slowly, eyebrows rising, and he peers down at where his fingers are pressed against the older mans skin.

 

"No pants?" he asks, lifting his eyes to look at Garak's face.

 

The Cardassian smiles innocently and rubs his thumbs behind the doctors ears. "You're assuming that my people even wear undergarments."

 

"Do they?" Julian asks, blinking owlishly.

 

Garak gives the younger man a lascivious grin and presses closer, brushing his lips against Julian's. "Only for special occasions."

 

Garak presses his lips to the doctors briefly before working his own trousers down his legs and toeing his shoes off before tossing everything to the side. He stands wondrously naked in front of his new lover and tries not to fidget as Julian takes everything in, eyes roaming over every inch of exposed skin. He's no expert on Human physiology, but he knows that if they're as similar to Bajorans as they already seem to be, then Garak's body would be incredibly foreign to his soft-skinned companion. Based on what he's seen so far, and with the way Julian is currently gawking him, he's quite certain that they are actually very similar indeed.

 

Julian's eyes can't seem to stop moving, seeing everything displayed at once for the first time, and trying to memorize every detail about the man bared in front of him. He follows the designs of long, thick ridges which cover his body, matching the ones that define his neck and shoulders. They shape his arms, emphasize his hips, and accentuate his legs with an attractiveness that even a self-tailored outfit could not achieve. Thick patches of scaling cover large areas of his skin, and Julian suddenly has the urge to lick him. Everywhere.

 

His visual exploration ends, however, when his gaze lands between the older mans legs. His brows furrow as he takes in the rounded swell of flesh covered in smooth plating and a glimpse of what appears to be a slit. His eyes trail up the hardened body when Garak shifts and clasps his hands behind his back, as if bracing himself, and the doctor realizes his staring has been misinterpreted. Julian moves closer to his friend-turned-lover, resisting the urge to look down again, and he bites his lip as he meets Garak's eyes.

 

"Disappointed?" Garak asks, going for casual but not quite hitting the mark as his eyes show his insecurity.

 

Julian smiles at Garak sweetly as the words Human Prejudice and Ignorance flitter through his head, urging him to reassure the other man quickly. "With you?" he asks with a smile, hands lifting to settle against the Cardassian's neck ridges. "Never."

 

Garak is gently eased into a kiss and he's quick to relax, unclenching his hands and letting them settle on the younger mans hips. The kiss is a slow, persistent press of lips, and the tailor sighs deeply through his nose. He uses his fingertips to tease at the waistband of Julian's briefs, somehow still clinging to his hips, and uses a finger to pull at the elastic band. He snap it against the doctors skin, earning himself a sharp bite against his lips, and Garak breaks the kiss in order to start nipping and sucking a line down Julian's jaw. The tailors fingers slide into the briefs, gripping them and dragging the material down his hips.

 

Garak pulls back for a proper look once they've hit the floor, and slowly brushes a hand through the thick, coarse hair below Julian's navel. He pets the furred area gently while peering bemusedly at the doctors external genitalia, flesh curiously soft-look despite the mans obvious arousal. "You Humans certainly are fascinating creatures," Garak muses, running a single fingernail teasingly down the silky sheath encasing the other mans penis. "Your genitalia seems awfully vulnerable."

 

"Disappointed?" Julian asks cheekily.

 

Garak smiles lewdly, stroking his hands against the base of Julian's spine and drawing them down to take a firm hold of his bottom. "With you?" he parrots, forcefully dragging the younger man toward him and shoving a thigh between his legs. "Never."

 

Julian moans loudly in a sudden rush of air as Garak presses down on his hips, thrusting his leg against his groin and grinding their bodies together. The doctor throws his head back with a second, deeper moan, desperately clinging to his shoulder ridges as he begins to ride the older mans thigh. Garak squeezes the globes of his arse and leans in to drag his teeth down the taunt column of Julian's throat, purring deeply when his younger lover releases a choked-off sob.

 

"So sensitive," Garak hisses against the underside of Julian's jaw, delighting in the shiver that runs through his body. "So _responsive_. And we haven't even started yet." He grips the flesh in his hands almost painfully and manages to still the doctors hips.

 

Julian drags his eyes open and looks at Garak under heavy lids, panting loudly and shifting unconsciously. He flushes as he feels the sticky precum he's already leaked all over the other mans thigh. _Sensitive indeed_. Trying to steady his breathing, Julian drops his gaze to where their hips are pressed together, eyeing both his own erection and Garak's genital slit. "I'm afraid-" Julian rasps, voice cracking. He clears his throat and tries again. "I'm afraid I'm not exactly familiar with Cardassian Anatomy," he says, biting into his bottom lip and raising his eyes to meet Garak's. "Show me?"

 

Garak digs his nails into Julian's arse briefly before pulling away. He absently wipes at the mess on his thigh with a section of his bedsheets as he turns and climbs onto the small mattress. He settles himself on his back and holds a hand out for the doctor. "I know it's not ideal," he says, referring to the small size of the bed as Julian takes the offered hand. "But I suppose we'll just have to make do for now." He smiles, gently tugging the younger man and guiding him to kneel between his legs. "Perhaps I can request a larger bed, now that I have someone to share it with."

 

Julian smiles at the thought and tentatively runs his hands up and down Garak's legs, openly examining the slit between his legs. He startles briefly when the older man shifts, propping himself up on an arm and spreading his legs further. Julian gasps softly as this causes the slit to open just enough for him to see a glistening wetness inside, and his eyes snap to Garak's face for a moment before returning to his newest fascination. The doctor shuffles further down the bed and shifts himself onto his stomach for a better view.

 

Garak's chuckles. "Comfortable?" he asks, and Julian nods dumbly in return. Garak smirks softly and brings his free hand down between his own legs. "Now this," he says, gently running his index and ring fingers up and down either side of his genital slit, spreading the lips apart, "is my ajan. It's always self-lubricated, especially when I'm aroused, and it's also quite sensitive." He demonstrates by teasingly dragging his middle finger between the lips, breath hitching as he slides it up and down the seam a few times. He lets out an involuntary gasp as he dips his finger in for a feel, and he can't stop his hips from twitching.

 

Julian clear his throat. "Do you have, you know..." he trails off, mesmerized as Garak lifts his hand away and a string of slick momentarily connects his fingers and ajan before breaking.

 

"A phallus?" Garak finishes for him, amusement dancing in his eyes. Julian nods again and Garak settles more comfortably, legs falling further open. "Yes, I do. It's called a prUt, and right now it's safely tucked away." He drags a finger over the swelled mound of his ajan and taps at a point just above the slit. "Right up behind here. When I'm with a lover I can evert when needed, though if I get too aroused I'm afraid I won't have much choice, or control, in the matter."

 

Julian stares at the glistening opening for a few moments longer, trying to get his thoughts sorted out. "Can it be entered? By another uhm-" he breaks off and clears his throat again, words coming out garbled, "another prUt?"

 

Garak grins as he realizes that Julian's hips are moving, rutting softly against the bedsheets. "Oh, I certainly know how to take a good prUt or two," he leers, and Julian gasps as his hips stutter and press into the mattress. "But it can be a little complicated, you see, as there is the potential for some discomfort if I evert while filled. Like if my lovers prUt is pushing too much against mine, or if the way we're positioned somehow blocks my prUt when I try to evert. Both are relatively common occurrences, given how thick Cardassians are, so I usually make sure I've already everted before being filled."

 

Julian's hips have started moving again, rolling against the bed without him even realizing it. "Thick?" Julian asks, voice rough as he brushes a tentative finger against the scaled mound. "How thick?" he asks, glancing up at Garak's face to ensure that he is, in fact, allowed to touch.

 

Garak smiles reassuringly and casually strokes his own thumb up and down the side of his ajan in encouragement. "Well," he says, "I'm sure you'll find out soon enough, but my prUt is a much different shape than the one you've been defiling my bed with."

 

Julian glances up in confusion before finally realizing that his hips are, in fact, pumping against the bed, far more vigorously than when he'd started, and he scrambles to sit up. He end up on his knees, cock throbbing and legs spread over a large stain on the bedsheets. The doctors cheeks darken in embarrassment a moment later as more precum bubbles from the tip of his cock, forcing him to hold back a moan of humiliated pleasure.

 

Garak watches in fascination as the large drop of fluid slowly slides down the shaft, dripping onto his bed and adding to the stain already there. He glances up in time to see Julian bite down on his lower lip, staring at his own cock as it continues to make a mess. Garak's lips pull into a filthy smile. "Oh, naughty, _naughty_ ," he purrs, pulling a soft whine from the younger man. "Are you always this wanton, or am I special?"

 

"You," Julian pants, starting to slow his breathing. "It's only ever been you."

 

Garak is startled by the confession but covers it by quickly finishing his anatomy lesson. "Cardassian prUts are shorter and thicker than yours is," he says matter-of-factly, "with a tapered tip and a flared base which is covered in micro scaling. That's where we're the most sensitive."

 

Julian nods as he listens, eyelids heavy as he gazes at the older man. He brings his attention back to the older mans ajan, wetting his lips as Garak's thumb continues to stroke the side of it. "Can I..?"

 

"Oh, you can do whatever you want with me, my dear," Garak purrs, watching as Julian leans down onto his forearms. The doctor settles, legs still spread and rear held high to avoid the stain he'd made, and Garak hisses. " _Doctor_ , have you no decency? You look like you're presenting yourself to be mounted!"

 

Julian chews his lip and smiles at Garak. "Maybe I am," he says cheekily, wiggling his arse in the air.

 

Garak rolls his eyes and pulls his hand away from himself in order to lean himself back on both arms. He hangs his head backwards and speaks to the ceiling. "You're going to be the end of me, darling."

 

Julian hums in acknowledgement but is more interested in the swollen flesh currently in front of him. He shifts his weight and brings a hand up to drag a finger down the slit. Garak's breath hitches and Julian bites back a smile as he pressed two fingers into the older man, nearly moaning at the amount of slick he feels. He hears Garak inhale sharply and keeps going, tentatively moving his fingers and gently brushing his fingers against the tip of the mans prUt.

 

Garak gasps loudly, struggling to keep from everting as his legs pull themselves further apart. He drags his head forward and locks eyes with Julian as he slowly explores him with his fingers, lip bitten around a giddy smile. "You cheeky little-" Garak hisses, clenching his eyes shut and gritting his teeth as Julian's thumb rubs between his sensitive lips.

 

The doctor ignores him and shifts again, pulling his hand free and staring at the slick covering it. He curiously runs his tongue over one of his fingers, tasting Garak, and resettles himself onto his forearms. Julian slides his arms up closer and moves his hands to frame the tailors slit, thumbs teasing the lips before pulling them open and dipping his head.

 

Garak lets out a startled cry, throwing his head back as Julian's tongue shoves itself into his body. His arms shake and he collapses backwards, clutching at the edges of the bed, arching his back as the younger man thoroughly eats him out. He plants his feet on the bed to drive his hips up and lets out a broken sob when Julian pushes in as far as possible and hums. He breathes hard and fast through his nose, trying to hold onto whatever control he still has, but can't stop himself when his hips begin jerking against the doctors face.

 

Julian smiles inwardly as he pulls Garak further open, thrusting his tongue in and out of the sopping wet ajan and teasing his fingers against the swollen lips. He drags his tongue against as many spots as possible and flicks at the tip of his prUt playfully, savoring the bitten off cry he gets in return. Julian pulls back a little, face dripping with slick and jaw aching, and his tongue drags a long line up between the lips.

 

Garak pants for air, attempting to slow down his breathing and keep a hold on himself for just a little while longer. He opens his eyes and whines in the back of his throat when he see Julian's face soaked in his slick, the man licking his lips obscenely and trying in vain to wipe some of it off with his hand.

 

Julian leans down and starts peppering kisses against his thighs and across the scaling that covers his ajan, pulling a sigh out of Garak while doing so. He playfully kisses and nips at him, not yet ready to give up the swollen flesh, and thoroughly enjoying the act of winding him up. Julian kisses a line as far down the slit as he can before sucking at the sensitive skin on his way back up, taking a moment to shove his tongue in for another quick taste.

 

Garak struggles to keep his breathing steady as Julian continues to tease him, constantly keeping him on edge. He lets himself moan soft and low as the doctors lips finally move away from his sex to press kisses against his quivering stomach. He opens his eyes and peers down at Julian just in time to see the younger man lean down and press his lips firmly against his chuva. Garak freezes, eyes going wide, as the pressure against the sensitive skin sends a spike of pleasure through his body. "Oh!" he gasps, trembling. "Oh, I'm blooming!"

 

Julian lifts himself up in time to watch his lover throw his head back and thrust his hips up, prUt everting in one smooth motion. Garak cries out softly as his hips keep rolling, seemingly lost in the movement, and Julian sits back with wide eyes. He's panting himself as Garak slowly comes down from his high, and notices that his short, thick prUt is throbbing where it lays against his body.

 

"Damn," Garak pants, limbs still twitching.

 

"Damn, indeed," Julian agrees, voice barely above a whisper and eyes roaming over the other mans form. "That certainly seemed enjoyable."

 

Garak huffs a laugh and gazes at Julian fondly. "It releases quite the rush of endorphins, yes. The longer I wait before I bloom, the larger the build up." He laughs again and slowly brings a shaky hand down to his groin, hissing as he gently runs a finger down his prUt. "I'd heard once that pressing against your ajan in a certain way can hold off everting, and doing so for long enough could result in a rainless orgasm." He smirks at Julian who grins back. "Apparently my self control seems to be sufficient enough to do the job itself."

 

"Makes you wonder what would happen if you _did_ use your hand to stop yourself from everting," Julian muses, slowly crawling up Garak's body. "Think you could come _inside_ your ajan?"

 

Garak hisses and grabs at Julian, gripping him behind his neck and pulling him up to be face-to-face. "Next time. First, we have some business to finish because, despite the mess you've made of my bed and my spectacular _whatever that was_ , we still haven't gotten to the main event."

 

Julian lays down against Garak's chest and presses a hard kiss to the older mans lips, moaning loudly as their hips line up. Parting his lips wide so that Garak can lick into his mouth, Julian smiles as his lover groans a moment later. "Can you taste yourself?" he whispers, ducking his head to suck at Garak's jaw.

 

" _Yes_ ," he hisses, gripping Julian's hips and grinding their prUts together.

 

"God, I want you in me," Julian gasps, rubbing himself against the body below him. "I _need_ you in me."

 

Garak hums lowly, turning his head as Julian begins biting at his neck. "Nothing's stopping you, my dear."

 

Julian lifts his head and pecks the other man on the lips, hips rolling against each other in a slow dance. "I'll need lube first."

 

Garak's brow ridges furrow in mild confusion. He stares at Julian's face for a few moments, taking in the expectant look, and feels like punching himself in the head. _For someone who constantly points out the prejudice amongst Humans, you can be awfully ignorant of non-Cardassians_. "Right, yes." he says, a little too late, and tries to ignore the doctor when he gives him a withering look. "Well, I hadn't exactly planned for this, and the need for lubrication is yet another way in which we differ, but there is a jar of oil on the side table there," he says quickly, gesturing to the table nearby. "It should suffice."

 

Julian rolls his eyes in amusement, long lines of his body elongating as he gracefully stretches toward the table. His fingers are just barely able to reach the jar in question without him having to get off the bed, and he shifts to resettle himself. Oil in hand, Julian lifts his legs to straddle Garak who blinks at him as he sinks into his lap.

 

"Well," he says, fingers caressing Julian's hip bones and outer thighs, "that was delightful to witness."

 

Julian laughs and slowly begins to rock his hips again, enjoying the feeling of Garak's prUt pressed under him. He examines the jar of oil he'd grabbed and raises an eyebrow at Garak. "Is this Kolaish Spice Oil?"

 

"I use it on my scales," Garak explains, absentmindedly tracing a fingertip around one of the larger scales on his chest as he gently presses up against the younger man.

 

"It's Bajoran," Julian points out and Garak sniffs, biting back a moan as the doctor shifts and ends up putting pressure directly on the base of his prUt.

 

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, my dear," Garak says a little breathlessly, glancing around the room, "we are, in fact, on a Bajoran Space Station."

 

"And that's enough of a reason for you to start using their products?" the doctor asks, opening the jar and examining it more closely to confirm its contents. He quickly replaces the lid and drops the jar onto the bed as his hips pick up speed, hands pressing into Garak's chest muscles to support himself as he moves.

 

"I really don't see why it's any of your- _damn_ ," Garak cuts himself off with a hissing moan, desperately gripping Julian's hips as he drives them down in fast, tight circles. "Oh, _doctor_ , must you do that? It's - _oh!_ \- damn, it's distracting and, quite frankly, too pleasurable, so unless you want this ending in a messy rut, I'd suggest you - _stop!_ No, don't stop, don't ever stop. That is _glorious_."

 

Julian does, however, force his hips to a stuttering halt, and simply presses down against the older man. He drags his hands up to brace himself against Garak's shoulders and takes great pleasure in the feeling of the other mans prUt throbbing beneath his sensitive scrotum. He grabs the oil from where it had been dropped beside them and presents it to the other man, hips already jerking in tiny, aborted movements.

 

Garak swats at Julian's arse, causing the doctor to gasp in surprise, before accepting the jar from him. "You are insatiable, you wicked thing," he purrs, swatting at the other mans behind a second time and delighting in seeing his hips buck uncontrollably.

 

"Come on, Garak," Julian whines, draping himself across the tailors body, "Gods, I need you in me." His hips begin moving in earnest now, pumping against Garak as he moans, high and needy.

 

Garak grabs Julian's hip and squeezes, hard, holding the younger man still. "You really must stop doing that, _dearest_ ," he says, trying to cover up his shortness of breath. "I'm afraid you're too much a vision for me and the sight of you rutting against me like an animal paired with the actual feeling of you rutting against me like an animal threatens my ability to hold out long enough to please you."

 

"Then hurry," Julian pants, latching his mouth to one of Garak's neck ridges while his hands grope and squeeze his scaled chest.

 

Garak grunts at the feel of teeth biting into his neck and nails digging into his pecs, needing to make a conscious effort not to buck his hips up. He runs a hand through Julian's hair and takes a moment to breathe deeply before opening the jar. He has a pretty good idea what he's supposed to do, but an extra pair of hands would help. "Any chance you could put those sinful hands of yours to good use?" Garak murmurs into Julian's head, hissing as the doctor claws down his chest. " _Heavens above_ , you really will be the end of me. But stop that, now, and spread yourself for me, would you?"

 

Julian moans and drives his teeth into the ridge he'd been nibbling on, causing the Cardassian to shout and buck his hips. The younger man moans again, hips grinding down, hard, before holding there as his hands sweep behind his body to clutch at his own arse. He grabs two handfuls of flesh and pulls his cheeks apart, tilting his hips up as far as he can for better access.

 

Garak chuckles as he trails a dry thumb down his parted crack, feeling the pert arse wiggle in impatience. "My, my, doctor," Garak leers, angling his head to speak directly in his ear, "you really are a tart, aren't you? You've gone so long without another persons touch that your body doesn't know how to react to mine. Greedy thing, you want it all at once."

 

Julian whimpers softly and rests his cheek against the older mans shoulder. "It's so much better when you touch me, Garak. Everything feels so good."

 

Garak hum softly to himself and presses a kiss to Julian's head. "I know. So eagar, so _needy_ ," he purrs, hips twitching. Garak rotates his hand to slide an oiled finger between Julian's cheeks and the younger man twitches his own hips. "And impatient."

 

"You're going so _slow_ , Garak," Julian whines, panting into the older mans neck.

 

"I don't want to rush anything," Garak says, fingers slicking his cleft with gentle strokes. "I need to take my time to stretch you properly, especially since I'm not terribly experienced in this particular... ritual."

 

"But I am," Julian murmurs, kissing at Garak's jaw without moving his head. The older man hums in confusion but it soon turns into a soft gasp as Julian grabs Garak's wrist, shoves his oiled fingers between his cheeks, and moans into the tailors chest. "You don't have to be gentle while fingering me open, Garak, I know this part well," he rasps, raising his head to nip at the older mans ear. "I may not have experience with being intimate with other people, but I have years of experiences with being intimate with myself."

 

"You _tart_ ," Garak hisses, hips rolling upward. He slides his dry hand under one of Julian's thighs and yanks it to spread his legs further apart. "Tell me, how many times have you done this?" he asks, roughly rubbing his slick fingertips against his lovers puckered hole. "How often do you finger yourself? How many times have you made yourself come on your own fingers?"

 

Julian cries against the side of Garak's neck as the older man shoves two fingers into him in a single thrust. "A lot," Julian whimpers, releasing his own arse in order to cling to Garak's biceps. "Whenever I get the chance, whenever I have time alone." Julian tries to shove himself further back onto the older mans fingers and he keens as Garak moves them, pulling out a little before shoving in as far as he can.

 

"You finger yourself to orgasm," Garak rasps, "any time you have the chance, but you have yet to feel the _pleasure_ ," he growls, twisting his hand viciously and wrenching a broken sob out of the younger man, "of being stretched wide by someones throbbing flesh?"

 

Julian gasps wetly as he feels a thin line of oil run down the cleft of his arse, Garak's fingers withdrawing just long enough to catch the slick before shoving two fingers back into his body. He can feel a third finger teasing at his opening for a fleeting moment and he mewls, trying to shove himself back on it. "Garak," he moans, releasing his arms and sitting up. "I won't break, Garak." He presses against the tailors chest as his hips begin to rock.

 

"Look at you," Garak leers, twisting his fingers again. "How did you go so long with nothing but your own fingers to pleasure you?" He presses a third finger against the rim again and plans to ease it in slowly but Julian is having none of it. He drives his hips down, hard, and effectively impales himself on the third digit. Garak swats Julian's backside and the doctor gasps. "That's not an answer, my dear."

 

Julian stares down at Garak under heavy lids and jerks his hips impatiently when Garak doesn't move his fingers. "I made do with what I had," he answers finally, moaning faintly when the older man slowly begins to spread his fingers.

 

"You made do?" Garak scoffs, "With your fingers? Even though it's clear you've been _starved_ for the real thing?"

 

"And my imagination," Julian says roughly, hips jerking with the slow movements the other mans fingers are making.

 

"Your imagination?" Garak muses, enjoying the sight of Julian's hips rocking and rotating. "Oh, my sweetling, you must tell me what has occupied that pretty brain of yours." He drags his free hand up the younger mans back and pulls him forward to lay chest-to-chest with him once more. "What, or perhaps I should say _who_ , has been satisfying enough in thought alone?"

 

Julian bites his lip around a smile and bumps his nose against Garak's. "You," he whispers, thumbing at his neck ridges. "It's only ever been you."

 

Garak whines brokenly at the confession as his hips stutter upwards. "Oh, darling, surely you can't be speaking the truth," he says through gritted teeth, tightening his arm around Julian's back.

 

Julian smiles and quickly presses his lips against his lovers, shifting himself to improve his leverage. "It's true. I want you. I want you so bad, Garak," he groans as he begins working his hips into a steady rhythm, grinding down against Garak's prUt and then pushing back onto his fingers. "I've wanted you since the day I met you. God, I saw you and I forgot how to breathe. You started talking to me and I never wanted to stop listening to your voice. And then you _touched_ me." The moan that follows is accompanied by a hard press of his hips. "You touched me, your hands were on my shoulders, and I wanted to give myself to you right then and there."

 

Garak hisses and drags his fingernails across Julian's back, hips bucking when the younger man lets out a high-pitched moan. "I didn't want to stop at your shoulders, darling," Garak gasps, trying to keep his oiled fingers still as Julian continues to drive his hips back and forth. "The moment I saw you I needed you. But you never responded properly to any of my courting cues. I simply figured you held no interest in me beyond friendship and had been sparing my pride."

 

Julian releases a gasping laugh as he grinds back against the fingers still working him open. "Garak, I barely understand _Human_ 'courting cues', how would I recognize Cardassian ones?" he pants and his hips shift into more of a bouncing motion, now entirely focused on fucking himself on the tailors thick fingers. "I couldn't concentrate after you introduced yourself. I told everyone I knew that you'd talked to me." Julian smiles at the memory as he sits up, hips pumping hard and fast. "I accomplished nothing at work and when I got home?" He pauses with his hips pressed against Garak's and drags his nails down the older mans body. "That was the first night I'd touched myself, thinking of you. I fucked myself on my own fingers, pretending they were yours, and I can't remember the last time I'd come so hard. I screamed your name."

 

Garak cuts off a sob and tries to keep his fingers inside Julian as he returns to bouncing on them. "Oh, the things you do to me. The things I wish to do to _you_." He desperately clutches at Julian's hip with his free hand and breathes deeply through his nose. "Though you do seem awfully content with this whole up and down business, lovely as it is."

 

Julian slows his movements but doesn't actually stop, making little jerking movements against Garak's hand. "Well that's the point, isn't it? The plan for the night, at least," he quips breathlessly. At his lovers puzzled look he stops moving altogether. "Isn't it?"

 

They stare at each other for a few moments and Garak takes the opportunity to grab the jar of oil from where he'd set it out of harms way. He gently pulls his fingers out of Julian, lips quirking at the little whine he receives, and coats his fingers in what little oil that's left. "I thought the intention was for us to enage in what Humans often refer to as a 'night of lovemaking', despite how long it's taking us to get to that point," he muses, bringing his freshly slicked fingers back to Julian's hole and working the oil into him. "Or would you prefer 'a good round of fucking', seeing as you've taken to being particularly _shameless_ tonight?"

 

Julian hums softly as Garak's fingers reenter him, shifting his hips to take them deeper. "That's what I meant," he says, looking over his lovers body. His fingers tease the skin on Garak's stomach and his thigh muscles strain as he continues to hold himself above the older man. "Do... do Cardassians do it-" he breaks off, making a vague gesture with his hand, " _this_ \- differently? Than Humans?"

 

Garak looks contemplative for a moment and slowly removes his fingers from Julian's stretched entrance. "I wouldn't really know," he admits, running his eyes up and down the other mans body. "I'm not terribly educated in Human mating practices."

 

Julian is quiet for a moment as Garak wipes his hand clean on the bed. "Show me?" he asks quietly, fingers still teasing the skin near the other mans prUt. "Show me how Cardassians do it?"

 

Garak feels Julian's fingers brush against the edge of his chuva, nail catching briefly, and he chokes on his own breath. The sudden jolt of pleasure has him smacking his lovers arse hard, and he grins when Julian moans. "Oh, you've been doing wonderfully so far," he growls, grabbing the doctors arse and squeezing.

 

Julian squirms above Garak, keening softly as nails dig into his flesh. "Garak, please," he whines, pressing back into Garak's hands. "I've wanted this for years. _Please_."

 

Garak groans deeply, chest rumbling as he shifts Julian's hips and reaches down to grip his prUt. "Easy, my sweet," he murmurs, guiding the younger mans hips down to meet the tip. "Slowly, very slowly."

 

Julian slides his hands up to Garak's chest to better support himself as he slowly lowers his hips, breath catching as he feels the older mans prUt push at his hole. He bears down and gasps as the tapered tip breaches his slicked hole, slowly stretching him as he eases himself onto the hard flesh. Julian bites his lip as he shifts his hips, pressing another inch into himself before halting his movements. His legs tremble as he holds still and he breaths roughly through his nose, unconsciously clenching around Garak.

 

Garak shifts his hands, holding Julian under his thighs to help support him as he adjusts, and begins rubbing his thumbs in circles against the skin there. "That's it, sweet thing, nice and slow. You're just about half way there."

 

Julian exhales in a rush of air as he spreads his legs and lets gravity pull him down. He keens loudly, mouth dropping open as his rim is stretched tighter around Garak's prUt. His hips jerk automatically and he cries out, squeezing around his lover painfully.

 

" _Slet!_ " Garak hisses, gripping Julian tightly and holding him still. "Slowly, e'zIra. Don't hurt yourself."

 

Julian opens his eyes for the first time since Garak's prUt first entered him and he smiles from under heavy lids. "I'm okay, Garak," he rasps, rocking his hips before grinding down and crying out again. "Better than okay. God, you're so _big_." Julian nearly lifts himself off of Garak before slamming himself the rest of the way, throwing his head back and wailing as his hole stretches around the flared girth.

 

Garak shouts at the sudden grip around the base of his prUt, using his hold on Julian to grind their hips together. He gasps for air as he stares up at the younger man, head still thrown back and legs shaking. "Oh, my dear, are you alright?" he asks roughly, setting a trembling hand against the base of Julian's spine and stroking the skin there softly. "Are you in pain?"

 

Julian doesn't move for a few long moments, panting and shaking as he clings to Garak. Eventually he brings his head forward to hang in front of him, gazing at his lover with a lazy smile on his face. "You feel so _good_ , Garak," he whispers, squeezing around the older man briefly and basking in the low moan that follows. He rolls his hips experimentally in a few short, tight movements before easing himself down to lay across Garak's body. The other man shifts inside him, and the whimper he makes sounds strangled.

 

Garak hisses softly and slides his hand from Julian's back to his arse, trailing gentle fingers down his crack. They both gasp as his fingers brush the rim of the doctors hole, stretched taunt around the thick base of his prUt. "Oh, my sweet Julian," he groans, hips twitching. "You're so tight. It feels like I'm going to tear you half."

 

Julian whines and shifts his hips, grinding his throbbing cock into Garak's stomach. "I feel like I _am_ going to tear in half," he says, panting wetly. "I love it."

 

"VrerUj!" Garak snarls, smacking Julian's arse and forcing a startled cry out of the younger man. "Filthy thing, do you know what you do to me?"

 

Julian laughs breathlessly and shifts back to look at Garak. He presses a brief kiss to the tailors lips and smiles. "I have a pretty good idea," he murmurs, jerking his hips and mewling when the tip of his cock drags against Garak's skin. "Now what?" he whispers, leaning up and rolling his hips as his jaw drops with a wanton moan. "Tell me what to do."

 

Garak sighs as Julian rolls his hips again, hands grabbing the doctor by his hip and buttock. "You're spectacular, my dear," he purrs, using his grip to help the younger man rock his hips. "Just keep doing this. You feel _magnificent_." He presses up as Julian drives down, and both men moan. "Yes, you are _perfect_."

 

"Garak," Julian whines, hips rotating. He squeezes the length inside him and sobs, feeling Garak's growl vibrate through his body. "You feel so good. You- _oh!_ " His voice cracks with a cry when his prostate is grazed, hands clawing at Garak's chest as his hips grind down in a slow, strong circle. "Do it again, Garak, do it again. _Please_."

 

Not entirely sure what he'd done, Garak plants his feet on the bed and begins rolling his hips up, hard. It seems to have the right effect as Julian cries out again and tightens around his prUt. "Look at you," he rasps, trailing his hands up Julian's body, "such an attractive young thing."

 

Julian continues to rock back and forth until Garak drags his fingernails across his nipples, bucking his hips and squealing as the tailor pinches them to hardness. " _Yes!_ Oh, oh, please!" He cries out shamelessly as his nipples are played with, driving his hips down again and choking as the tip of Garak's prUt drags against his prostate. He grabs at the older mans thighs and uses them to brace himself as his hips speed up.

 

Garak moans, thumbs rubbing at Julian's pebbled nipples, and he allows his own hips to jerk up in stuttering movements. "Are you nearing your completion, sweetling?" he asks, running a hand across the younger mans ribs when he throws his head back.

 

"Yes, yes, I'm close, _so close_ ," Julian keens, releasing Garak's thighs to clutch as his own chest. He squeezes the flesh roughly and pinches his own nipples, pulling at them viciously. "I'm going to come, I'm going to come, _yes!_ " He leans back against Garak's bent legs and spreads his own, movements growing erratic as his balls draw up. "Oh, oh, Elim!'

 

Garak gasps with a full body shiver and claws down Julian's sides. " _Again!_ "

 

Julian pulls himself taunt in pleasure as he screams, " _Elim!_ " entire body tightening before releasing, wordless shriek echoing in his own head as he comes. Pumping his hips hard, his cock sprays ropes of white across Garak's chest and he sobs, tears spilling down his cheeks. "Elim, Elim, yesyesyes-" Julan's voice cracks as he falls forward, gripping at Garak as he continues to work his hips. He pants into the older mans open mouth and tips his head down to press their foreheads together.

 

Garak chokes on a sob and brings a hand up to the back of Julian's neck, holding him in place as his hips shove up repeatedly, trying to press himself closer. "Oh, it's coming, it's coming," he gasps, body tensing. "The rain-!" He slams his hips up hard and holds them there, prUt throbbing inside of Julian and pumping him full as the rain comes hard in a rushing downpour.

 

Julian gasps as he's filled, shaking along with Garak as they cling to each other. He presses sloppy kisses against Garak's jaw as their bodies slowly calm and he sighs when arms wrap around his body. "You've ruined me," he says hoarsely, gasping as Garak's prUt slips from his body and slides back into his ajan.

  
Garak huffs a laugh and presses his nose into Julian's hair. "I dare say you've ruined me, too."

 

They lay in silence for a few moments as their breathing slows to normal, but Julian soon begins to squirm. He winces as he lifts himself into a seated position across Garak's hips and gasps when he feels his release leaking from his tender hole. "Gross," he says with a laugh when he looks down at his and Garak's bodies, covered in drying cum.

 

Garak hums in agreement and sits up, settling Julian into a more comfortable position in his lap. "If you don't make a mess, you're not doing it right," he muses, cringing as he drags a finger across his chest. "Doesn't make it any less filthy, mind you."

 

Julian smiles and presses a lingering kiss to Garak's lips, bringing his hands up to softly squeeze his neck ridges. He caresses the scales with his thumbs and sighs, leaning forward to press their foreheads together again.

 

Garak whines softly when Julian's forehead presses against his own and tenses when he realizes he'd heard him.

 

"Garak?" Julian whispers, pulling back to look at the older mans face. "Are you alright?"

 

In an uncharacteristic moment of insecurity Garak finds himself unable to look at the doctor, but knows he has to explain. Quickly, objectively; just plain and simple, like himself. "Cardassians are not trusting by nature," he begins, absentmindedly rubbing at Julian's hips. "A side effect of our current government and way of life, I'm afraid." He feels Julian nod so he continues. "Our anatomy is just one of the reasons why we only ever derbet, or copulate, face-to-face. It is, after all, the only way we can keep an eye on the potential threat, something that is especially important while in such a dangerous position."

 

"The potential threat?" Julian asks quietly, and Garak finally brings his eyes up to look at him. "Dangerous?"

 

"It is where people are often at their most vulnerable, my dear. It would be all too easy to take advantage of someone in such a defenseless state, and it is why Cardassians rarely allow themselves to truly let go, if ever. Most won't even close their eyes while being intimate," he explains, gaze falling to where he'd left a bruising bite mark on Julian's neck. "But you cannot keep an eye on your companion - or anything else, really - when your foreheads are pressed together."

 

Julian's lips part in slow understanding and his fingers begin caressing Garak's neck ridges in a soothing motion.

 

Garak's shoulders relax and he wraps his arms around Julian's waist. "For Cardassians, it is the ultimate show of trust. To touch foreheads with another is to say you trust them to see you at your most vulnerable," he says softly, eyes lifting to Julian's briefly before falling again. "To press your foreheads together while being intimate is to express your trust in your lover not to harm or kill you when you're at your most vulnerable."

 

Julian raises his hands and slowly drags his fingers through Garak's hair, smiling as the older man tilts his head back into the touch. Their eyes meet and Julian purposefully brings his head down to press against his lovers, humming softly when he feels Garak's breath hitch.

 

They sit like that for a few long minutes, breathing each others air, until Garak pats Julian's bottom gently. "Up with you, my dear," he says with a smile. "Holding you in my arms is certainly delightful, but the cooled mess on our bodies and between our legs is anything but."

 

Julian huffs out a small laugh and shifts himself enough to allow Garak to stand up from the bed. He gracelessly flops onto his stomach once the older man has vacated the area, and tries to ignore the stickiness covering his body and slicking his thighs. He can hear Garak moving around the room, opening a drawer and turning on the bathroom sink for a few moments. He hears Garak ask for a glass of water, but frowns in confusion when that's followed by the sound of the main door sliding open. It closes again after a few seconds, and Julian looks over in time to see Garak, dressed in sleep clothes, walking back towards the bed with a thick blanket, a small cloth, and a glass of water.

 

Garak drops the blanket next to the bed and sets the glass down on the side table before setting to work on getting Julian cleaned. He quickly, but gently, wipes between the doctors legs before having him sit up in order to wipe down his front. Garak pulls Julian up to stand beside the bed, handing the younger man the glass of water and tossing the wet cloth in the general direction of the bathroom.

 

"Can I stay?" Julian asks once he's emptied the glass, and Garak smiles at him softly.

 

Garak pulls the soiled bedsheets from his mattress, lays down on the bed, and gestures toward the bedding he'd dropped nearby. "Grab that, won't you?"

 

Julian smiles widely and scoops the quilt into his arms. He awkwardly crawls onto the bed and settles himself on top of Garak, who somehow managed to toss the blanket over their bodies.

 

"There," Garak says, wrapping his arms around Julian, "let's see how long it takes before we give up on this hopeless bed situation and part ways. I'll be putting in a request for a proper one first thing tomorrow morning, that's for sure."

 

Julian smiles into Garak's neck and presses his lips against the skin there. "I guess we'll just have to use my bed until your new one gets here."

 

"Right as always, doctor," Garak says, pressing a kiss to Julian's head. He shifts and reaches into a shirt pocket, presenting his lover with the Delavian Chocolates they'd left out in the habitat ring.

 

"Oh!" Julian laughs and presses a kiss against Garak's jaw. "At least one of us was paying attention."

 

"Yes, I am quite observant, even when my arms are full of pretty young things." He presses another kiss against Julian's head and carefully opens the chocolates. "But we still need to talk about this, jem'ter."

 

Julian lifts his head and grins down at Garak. "It's a date."

**Author's Note:**

> Translations: (Cardassian Vocabulary from the [English-Kardasi Dictionary](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1NFF0fReoBJcqsqcO_LWX4BPiRiBCeTYo1SfA1c0-yXw/) by Vyc and tinsnip)  
> Ajan: Garak's genital slit, like a cloaca, where his prUt is tucked away until everting  
> PrUt: Bud; the slang term used for Penis  
> Chuva: The spoon-shaped ridge above Garak's groin (head-spoon is Chufa, chest-spoon is Chula)  
> Blooming: The term Garak uses to describe the act of everting  
> Rain: The translated term for orgasm/semen/climaxing etc  
> Slet: Fuck  
> E'zIra: Love (noun); in a romantic sense  
> VrerUj: Filthy  
> Derbet: Enjoy; the slang term used for Sex and (making) Love  
> Jem'ter: A word I made up from the combination of jem (Sweet) and ter (Thing)


End file.
